fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mermaid Fanmake 59
Ariel- Alice (Alice in Wonderland 1951), Minnie Mouse (Disney), Wendy (Peter Pan 1953), Susan Test (Johnny Test), Amy Rose (Sonic X), Namine, Kairi, (Kingdom Hearts), Lilo (Lilo and Stitch), Kilala Reno (Kilala Princess), Rapunzel (Tangled), Viper (Kung Fu Panda), and Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) Prince Eric- Gideon (Disney's Pinocchio), Danny (Cats Don't Dance), Peter Pan (Same as the movie), Gil Nexdor (Johnny Test), Knuckles (Sonic X), Sora, Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Stitch (Lilo and Stitch), Rei (Kilala Princess), Flynn (Tangled), Crane (Kung Fu Panda), and Fievel (The Great Mouse Detective) Flounder- Timothy Mouse (Dumbo), Robin Hood, Little John (Robin Hood), Oliver (Oliver and Company), Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse (The Aristocats), Sandy Cheeks, and Mindy Neptune (SpongeBob SquarePants) Sebastian- Ed, Edd, and Eddy (Same as the movie) Scuttle- Dijon (Ducktales the Movie) Aquata- Pinocchio (Disney's Pinocchio), Shanti (The Jungle Book), Bambi (Same as the movie), Daisy Duck (Disney), Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), and Jenny (Oliver and Company) Andrina- Johnny Test, Mary Test (Johnny Test), Boo-Boo Bear (Yogi Bear) and Anne-Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) Arista- Cody (The Rescuers Down Under), Gosalyn (Darkwing Duck), Young Kovu (The Lion King 2) and Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) Attina- Young Simba (The Lion King), Penny (The Rescuers), Mowgli (The Jungle Book), and Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) Adella- Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) and Dot Warner (Animaniacs) Alana- Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs), Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry the Movie), Mickey Mouse (Disney), and Melody (The Little Mermaid 2) King Triton- Sinbad (Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas), Aladdin (Same as the movie), Dimitri (Anastasia), Hugh Test (Johnny Test), Proteus (Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas), Eric (The Little Mermaid), Miguel (The Road to El Dorado), John Smith (Pocahontas), Tulio (The Road to El Dorado), King Malcolm (Tangled), Prince Adam (Beauty and the Beast), and Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) Extras: Cinderella (Same as the movie), Tiana (The Princess and the Frog), Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Lila Test (Johnny Test), Giselle (Enchanted), Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Jasmine (Aladdin), Pocahontas (Same as the movie), Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Queen Aurelia (Tangled), Mulan (Same as the movie), and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) (As the girls' mothers who protect their twelve daughters from their fathers' over protectiveness) Ursula- Mirage (Aladdin series), Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty), Queen Grimhilde (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Penelope Spectra (Danny Phantom), Sailor Galaxia (Sailor Moon), Larxene (Kingdom Hearts), Eris (Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas), Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park), Magica DeSpell (Ducktales), Mother Gothel (Tangled), Messina (Freddie as FRO7), and Queen Narissa (Enchanted) Flotsam and Jetsam- Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance), Raffish Ralph, and Weasel McGreed (Berenstain Bears) Sir Grimsby- Tenar and Arren (Tales from Earthsea) (As the boys' friends) Max the Dog- Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, Brain, Spook, and Fancy Fancy (Top Cat) Carlotta the maid- Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) (As the girls' mentor) Chef Louis- Scrooge McDuck (Ducktales) Vanessa- Draculaura, Ghoulia Yelps, Cleo de Nile, Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Spectra Vondergeist, Abbey Bominable, Tolerai Stripes, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, and Venus McFlytrap (Monster High) Category:Fan Fiction